This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. DATABASE AND KNOWLEDGE INFRASTRUCTURE FOR NCMIR The objective of this project is to develop our current information technology infrastructure for managing distributed microscopy imaging data at NCMIR to serve the requirements of the mesoscale technological research and development and associated collaborative activities described under the previous aims. Through the Cell Centered Database (CCDB), Telescience, and the Neuroscience Information Framework (NIF), NCMIR has been developing a robust infrastructure for storing, sharing, searching, and disseminating microscopy image information via the CCDB and a secure web portal. NCMIR also utilizes the CCDB, and its sister project, the Whole Brain Catalog as a means of disseminating NCMIR data.